La veille de Noel
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Heureux il remercie silencieusement ses amis d'avoir accepté que Susan passe noël avec eux.


La table croule sous les mets. Une énorme dinde farcie au pain trône au milieu des convives. Tout autour d'elle on trouve des montagnes de purée de pommes de terre, des petits-pois accompagnés de leurs minis carottes, des marrons trônent dans un bol non loin des coquilles des fruits de mer qui ont constitués l'entrée.  
L'alcool coule à flots et fait tourner les têtes de tous les convives. Les conversations se font plus légères sous l'effet grisant des bourgognes et autres vins français hors de prix qui accompagnent le plat principal. Soudain, la légèreté de l'ambiance est brisée par une question posée innocemment par la nouvelle compagne de Théodore Nott.  
\- Blaise ne veux tu pas goûter un peu de ce bourgogne, il est excellent ?  
C'est une question anodine mais elle suffit à briser les sourires de la majorité des gens réunis autour de la table en cette nuit du 24 décembre. Le fil de la conversation perdu, c'est avec anxiété que tous attendent la réponse de Blaise.  
\- Non merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool.  
La réponse a été chuchotée d'une voix un peu raide, mais elle suffit à relancer la fête. A côté de Blaise, Daphné qui s'est tendue à l'entente de la question se met à sourire avec fierté à son compagnon. Les rires reprennent et des sujets légers sont abordés dans le but clairement avoué d'oublier cet incident.  
Aujourd'hui c'est la veille de noël et tous autour de cette table veulent profiter tout en oubliant le passé le temps d'une nuit. Ils sont tous ensemble et c'est ce qui compte. Et Merlin sait que pourtant ce repas aurait pu ne pas être.

Autour de la table il y a Blaise qui est de retour au pays après sa fuite aux Etats-Unis. Blaise qui à laissé ses démons et ses bouteilles de whisky dernière lui. A côté, lui tenant la main depuis qu'il a refusé le verre, il y a Daphné qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle pioche allègrement dans son assiette remplie à ras bord quand ce n'est pas dans celle de son compagnon. Elle avait retrouvé son appétit et nulle doute que le retour de Blaise y était pour quelque chose.  
Face à Daphné se trouve le mari de Pansy. Dean et Pansy sourient eux aussi tout en bénissant la bonne idée qu'on eut leurs enfants de vouloir rester à Poudlard. Dean détaille les traits de Pansy illuminés par ses yeux pétillants de joie. A la voir comme ça il la trouve aussi belle que lors de cette journée pluvieuse où elle est venue toquer à sa porte. Elle est même encore plus belle en dépit du temps qui passe. Avec ce sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres il la trouve magnifique. De la voir heureuse d'être ici entouré des gens qu'elle considère comme sa deuxième famille l'émeut.  
En bout de table trône Astoria, la seule à ne pas être accompagnée. Mais comme elle le crie haut et fort : « Si elle a divorcé de Drago ce n'est pas pour s'encombrer d'un autre homme, et puis elle à déjà fort à faire avec ses fouilles ».  
De l'autre côté de Daphné, Théodore sourit de toutes ses dents tout en tenant fébrilement les mains de sa compagne assise en face de lui. Heureux il remercie silencieusement ses amis d'avoir accepté que Susan passe noël avec eux. Et dire qu'il avait faillit ne pas leur demander de peur qu'ils refusent. Certes ils n'avaient pas été enthousiastes mais ils avaient accepté. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire. Surtout qu'il sait combien ils ont pris sur eux. Ils ont tendance à être surprotecteur avec lui quand il s'agit de ses fréquentations, et il faut dire qu'ils ne pensaient pas que son histoire avec Susan durerai. Et ça peut se comprendre, un juge et un fils de mangemort c'est bon pour un titre de roman sulfureux mais de là à croire qu'en vrai ça peut marcher il y a un monde.

Et pourtant, cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils se sont croisés chez Fleury et Bott. Au départ les gens en ont fait les gorges chaudes. La gazette avait monté l'histoire en épingle et Susan avait été trainée dans la boue. Fut un moment où il avait envisagé de cesser toute relation suite à ce scandale, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Susan quant à elle avait enduré toutes les remarques sans broncher, une vrai Poufsouffle. Maintenant que la tempête était passé elle en ressortait blanchie et avec une réputation de femme juste et droite encore plus éclatante. Et lui au contact de sa compagne avait acquis une certaine réputation même si il fuyait toujours autant les projecteurs au grand damn de son éditeur qui n'était pas contre un peu de publicité. Mais pour lui tout ce qui compte c'est d'être ici entouré des gens qu'ils considère comme sa famille et de tenir la main de Susan pendant qu'elle parle avec Daphné.

Un clin d'oeil à Pansy qui lui sourit d'un air entendu, une main portée a sa veste posée sur la chaise qui accuse un léger renflement dans la poche contenant l'écrin qu'il effleure du bout des doigts, un sourire à Susan qui le regarde intriguée du coin de l'oeil. D'un air nonchalant il reprend sa conversation avec Dean sans rien laisser paraitre. En sentant la main chaude de Susan dans la sienne, alors qu'il regarde tous les gens qui sourient autour de la table, il se dit que le passé semble bel et bien derrière eux.

* * *

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon univers et mes personnages je vous invite à aller sur mon profil (Selket) sur hpfanfiction.

Vous y trouverez notamment diverses séries où sont réunis les textes traitant de mêmes personnages à savoir :

\- Les portes bannières : avec tout mes textes sur les Serpentards

\- Louis, Lucy et le monde : où se trouvent mes textes sur Louis, Lucy et cie

\- Génération perdue : la next-gen

\- Dans l'oeil du photographe : Dean et Pansy

\- Petit brin de Lavande : Seamus et Lavande

\- Les familles Sioc'han-Mckinnon et Jones : toutes les fictions sur les personnages de ces familles (OCs)


End file.
